


Go! Go! Persona!

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go, Persona Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira do battle in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go! Go! Persona!

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble requests often over on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/), and got this request for "Hikago/Persona crossover. Demon summoning Akira and Hikaru shenanigans. XD"

Hikaru hissed in a breath as he let his fingers grip the air while his mind dug in the darkness of his own soul, manifesting as a tarot card between his fingers that he twisted toward the shadows approaching him. His lips were slow to mouth the syllables of the word, but the room echoed with it anyway: “Persona!” He watched as a figure became manifest before him, her abdomen a wheel and her clothing draping from her. Her name… Fortuna? It didn’t matter nearly as much as her power. He needed the wind she could cast. His mind spoke the word _Megarula_ loudly enough that she seemed to hear it, twisting herself with the spell until it seemed to catch the air from the corners of the room, even ripping it from his lungs for a moment, and sending it in a forceful blast to hit the three figures that glared him down from the center of the room. One went down, panting and confused against the stone floor, but the other two began to come after him.

It should have been something more like delight and less like annoyance that filled him when Akira finally seemed to find it within him to call forth his own Persona, the demon snake Gorgon writhing at his feet menacingly. It only took the shortest of moments before Akira had directed her attack, freezing the three enemies. The one who had been down seemed to disperse into light while the other two were struck silent on the ground. It was the work of a moment for Hikaru to shout out, “Let’s finish ‘em!” before running forward and grinning as Akira joined him to finish the enemies in a flurry of blows. 

"You know, we don’t have to take turns," Hikaru said as he gathered up the useful items in the room, trying not to think of it as looting bodies since there weren’t actually bodies.

Akira crossed his arms and huffed out a breath as he turned up his nose. “I had to see how much damage your attack would inflict. We still have a way to go, so there was no point in me wasting energy I might not have needed to expel.”

"I knew I should have brought Waya-san and Isumi-san. Who knows when we’re going to need to set something on fire or shock the hell out of it?" Hikaru let the way back out through the door and down the hallway, wondering how long until they found the stairs and maybe also whether there was actually anywhere to pee in the strange building. Rolling his eyes, Akira followed.


End file.
